Regret Rejecting Me Now?
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic lied to Amy about there date and was caught with Sally Acorn. Amy is left heart broken and decides to forget about Sonic completely. He has rejected her for the last time and she becomes a brand new hedgehog. Will Sonic get her back in time or has Amy completely went heartless over her blue lover?
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken Rose

**SonAmy story for SonAmy lovers. Enjoy peoples!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In was a very lovely and late night in downtown Mobius, were a 16 year old pink hedgehog was sitting at a restaurant waiting for her date. Her name was Amy Rose, the future sweet heart of her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. She had manage to score a date with him after asking and begging him for years and finally tonight was the night. _Her_ night. She was so excited that she bought herself earrings and a dress and bragged to her friends about it. Amy looked at her watch.

9:15 p.m.

"That's funny, our date was supposed to start 15 minutes ago." She said shaking her watch to see if it was working correctly. Sure enough in was. Sonic and Amy date was to start at 9 sharp. Sonic told her to meet her at the restaurant downtown to they could get together and chat. _"Maybe he's running late like always."_ She thought.

9:20pm

9:25pm

9:30pm

It was 9:30 at night and Sonic still hasn't shown up. Amy was beginning to wonder where he was. She got up and left to look for Sonic.

"Maybe he's at a different restaurant." She wondered out loud. Questions began to circulate her mind. Where was Sonic? She was cut out of her thoughts by humming. She looked across the way to see Zakayla with blue headphones in with bubble designs on them, moving her feet to the rhythm and humming a tune. Amy waved and shouted her name to get her attention and soon enough it worked. Zakayla jogged over and stopped in front of her. She took her beats off her ears and smiled at Amy.

"Hey Amy. How is your date coming along?" she asked. Amy sighed sadly.

"Not good. Sonic isn't here and our date was supposed to start 30 minutes ago." Amy explained to her. She told her what Sonic said to her earlier today. "Maybe he meant a different restaurant."

Zakayla sighed and shook her head slowly and then looked at the pink hedgehog. "Amy, you got stood up."

"What?" she said. " Sonic didn't stood me up."

"Amy." said Zakayla. "This is the only downtown restaurant in the city. Sonic is running late and you're here by yourself, all alone. I know nothing about dates, but I do know if a guy doesn't show up, it means he ditched you."

Amy looked confused for a moment trying to process what Zakayla said. It was now 9: 45pm, and Amy was standing there with her one of her best friends wait for Sonic. Did he stand her up?

"Amy." said Zakayla. Amy looked at her. "Do you want me to help you look for him?"

"Yes please." said the rose. The girls walked all around town looking for the blue hedgehog. They checked the other restaurants, Twinkle Park, The Ruins, Uptown, Downtown and even at his house. It was 10pm sharp and they started to walk to the park since it was the last place to look for him. Zakayla was annoyed.

"Listen I know he is fast on his feet, but um, Where is HE?!" Amy jumped back from her out burst. Zakayla laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay, come on." She grabbed Z and dragged her along. Z crossed her arms and pouted. The two continued looking for him until the heard giggling deep within the park. They came closer to the noise and hid in a bush. What they saw broke Amy's heart into a million pieces.

Sonic was cuddling with Sally.

Her mouth dropped. Zakayla's eyes widen. Amy stuttered and tried to speak but she couldn't. Zakayla eyes darkened a bit. "He's with a squirrel. Who in the world is she?" she said to Amy. Amy looked down in despair. Z's ears flattened on her head.

"Amy, are you okay?" Zakayla asked. Tears started to fall from her eyes onto her muzzle. She started to sob quietly.

"Amy?" said Z.

"Let's just go." She said and started to get up but Z pushed her back down.

"Wait here." She order and got out and walked towards the two _Lovely_ couple. Amy was still in the bushes wondering what was going to happen. Zakayla stood in front of them catching their attention.

"Hello there." She said with her arms crossed. Sally huffed.

"What do you want." She said rudely. Zakayla eyes darken red scaring Sonic a bit.

"What I want is to talk to the so called hero of Mobius, brat." She said back with attitude. Sally gasped and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic , she being mean to me. Do something!" she shrieked. Sonic stood up and walk toward Zakayla. Zakayla did the same and soon they were 4 inches apart.

"I **DARE** you to try something Sonic." said Zakayla. She walked up to him and he started to back up. Sonic knew not to get her upset or there would be trouble. _Big_ trouble.

"Z, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Z stopped and glared at him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with a squirrel?!" she yelled which caused him to finch a little.

"I'm here with my girlfriend." He said hugging Sally by the wast. Amy eyes widen.

" _Sonic has a girlfriend?_ " she thought miserably.

Zakayla scoffed. "Seriously? You were supposed to go on a date with Amy today you bastard!" Sally rolled her eyes.

"You mean with pinky? Like he loves her. I am way better than her." said Sally glaring at the hedgehog. Zakayla was getting ready to punch her but Sonic stepped in the way.

"Don't take this out on Sally." said Sonic. She glared at him.

"You ditched Amy!" she yelled. Sonic rolled his eyes. "I got tired of Amy running after me. So what if I lied to her? She is just an obsessed fan girl." said Sonic shrugging his shoulders. Sally smirked at her in triumph. Zakayla backed up from him, trying to process what happened. When did Sonic stop caring about Amy? As for Amy she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the bushed and ran down out of the park.

"Amy!" Zakayla shouted after her. But Amy was long gone. Sonic was shocked. She had heard what he said. All of it. Zakayla turned back to them. She punched Sonic in the gut and he went down in pain. She went over to Sally and she was shaking in fear.

"Get away from me!" Sally swung a fist at her but to her displeasure Zakayla caught in without trying. She started to crush it and Sally whimpered. "I hate you and your going to pay for this." Z punched her and sent her flying into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Sonic slowly got up and stood up in pain. Zakayla walked back over to him and grab his arm.

"I thought you were better than this. You rejected Amy for a squirrel. I hope your happy." She pushed him on the ground and walked away with hands in her pockets. Sonic grunted and look at Z. she stopped and looked back at him. "One of these days, she is going to get over you and your going to want her back. You can finally take a bow for what you done, you idiot." And she walked away. Sonic finally got his wish.

 _ **With Amy**_

Amy Rose was running down the cold streets. She was trying to get home and the worst part was that it had start to rain. She felt the rain and wind against her fur and blocking her eye sight form seeing what is a head of her but she didn't care. While running her legs started to hurt, telling her to quit and give up, but she wasn't stopping. She wasn't about to stop and let _**him**_ come to her rescue. Not after what _**he**_ did.

Soon enough, she came to a stop, in front of a little pink house with a welcome sign on the front door. She ran inside in to her room where she hopped in her bed and cried her eyes out. She cuddled herself and rocked back and forth, trying to calm down forgetting the pain that happened today, to forget what that so called hero did to her, making her look bad.

Amy had stopped crying after awhile and her eyes were red and puffy and burning a bit. She got of her bed and looked at all her Sonic related things around her room. She walked up to them and slashed them off, from her dresser to her wall to her Sonic pushy, she took it all down feeling anger build inside her. Amy took it all and stuffed in a box. Not sure of what to do with it she looked at it with hatred.

"I hate you Sonic the hedgehog! Who's the obsessed fan girl now?" she spat. She looked at herself in the mirror and blinked back her tears. From this day forward she was going to be her own women. No more Sonic the hedgehog. She smirked and got ready and little did Sonic know that his rose was gone.

 _ **Forever.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What's going to happen next? Let me know if you have any ideas in the comment section and review. ByE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Hi, I'm back with the next chapter but I have limited internet space so it might take awhile to update the other chapters. Anyway besides that let's go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you Rouge, that's what he did!"

"That bastard…"

Zakayla was walking with Rouge to Amy's house today, ever since she ran off last night. She found her walking along and decided to tell her what happen to Amy and boy, she was not happy.

"I can't believe Sonic did that to her, when I get my hands on him…" Rouge mumbled.

"Whoa there, Amy first then you can do whatever you want with Sonic." said Zakayla looking at the white bat. Rouge sighed and decided to talk about something else. The two may have gotten off the wrong foot before, but they learned to get along with one another and became great friends. "Hey did you hear about the party Cream is having?" Rouge asked.

"What party? And who's Cream?" said Zakayla looking at her confused.

"There's a party going on later tonight, and Cream is hosting it. You can come and meet her." explained Rouge. Zakayla nodded and smiled. "Ok then I will."

A little while later, the made it Amy's house but the house lights were off and the curtains were closed. Rouge and Zakayla walked up to her door and knocked. No answer. "Amy, you here?" said Zakayla. The door crept open and Rouge went in followed by Z. When they walked in everything was completely silent to the point you can hear a pin drop. The two silently went up to stairs and admiring the walls on the way up. They sprayed

 _Independent_

 **Free Woman**

 _ **My Own Way**_

"Looks like Amy redecorated." said Rouge.

"How did her house look like before?" Zakayla wondered out loud.

"She had pictures of Sonic everywhere, but since the accident, she must have torn them down. All of it." explained Rouge still admiring the walls surprised on how much Amy has changed. Soon enough, they made it outside Amy's door. Zakayla huffed.

"Should we knock?" Rouge nodded and Zakayla knocked softly but loud enough to hear.

"Amy, open the door it's me and Rouge." shouted Zakayla. "We are worried about you." At that note, the door opened and it revealed the pink hedgehog. She smiled at them.

"Hey you guys, I didn't hear you come in." said Amy letting the two in her room. Amy was cheerful but not as cheerful as she use to be. This the girls noticed. Big time.

"Um Amy, were worried for you. I told Rouge what happened last night." explained Z to her pink friend. Amy sighed. She didn't want to bring up what happened yesterday. Sonic lied to her, dumped her, _embarrassed_ her for the last time. Sonic was _suppose_ to love her, Sonic was _**suppose**_ to go on a date with her and Sonic was _**suppose**_ to cuddle with her but no he did the complete opposite. And on top of that, he got himself a snobby girl friend! Thinking about this makes her head hurt. She sighed.

"Look thanks for stopping by, and I know you worry over me but I'm going to be okay." Amy said digging through her closet.

"Hon, we both can see that Sonic hurt you badly." said Rouge looking at her. "We even saw it on the walls on the way up. What are you trying to do?" Amy turned to them and looked in their eyes. They both wanted to know the truth.

"What I am trying to do here is move on." she explained. "I'm not going after Sonic anymore. I'm not going to be his obsessed fan girl anymore. I realized that I am missing out on life by chasing Sonic for at least 5 years." Both Rouge and Zakayla was surprise. Has Amy Rose matured? Their eyes were opened and shocked. Rouge sniffled.

"Girl I am so proud of you. Come on let's fix you up." said Rouge grabbing her and walking toward her closet. Amy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy. Rouge turned to her and smirked, making Amy nervous. Zakayla stepped in.

"Cream is having a party tonight." Zakayla said. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah!" said Amy excitedly then she frown. "Wait will Sonic and Sally be there?"

"Yeah but it's the perfect opportunity for Sonic to get a taste his own medicine." said Rouge throwing clothes on her bed. Amy looked at the clothes.

"Um Rouge this is short and skin tight." said Amy picking up the clothes and pointing to them. Rouge rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "You want to look mature don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then put these on." She handed Amy some clothes to try on. "Maybe going to this party might clear my head a little." She thought and when along with it. Zakayla on the other hand, looked at them funny.

"Um Rouge, I don't think this will work." said Zakayla.

"Z, leave the fashion to the professionals." Rouge said. Zakayla shrugged her shoulders and put her head phones in. Rouge grabbed Amy and dragged her to the closet. For hours, they tried on clothes and did make up getting ready for the party. Until finally, it was one hour before the party.

"This is perfect!" squealed Rouge as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short purple dress with spaghetti straps showing off her curves and boobs. She was also wearing purple make up and shiny heels. Amy walked out in her dress too. She was wearing dark red make up and a pink dress but she did like it very much.

"I don't think this dress looks good on me." She said looking at herself from side to side. She turned to Zakayla.

"Hey Z, what do you think?" asked Amy. Both girls turned to her and Zakayla was not paying any attention. Instead she had her eyes closed and rocking back and forth to the bead in her head sets humming and singing.

… _..don't tell me your sorry, cause ya not._

 _Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught…_

Zakayla kept on singing and pretty soon she opened her eyes to meet and blue pair and a green pair. She gasped and quickly took off her head sets. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Um…" she tried to find the right words to say but nothing came out.

"Whoa. Girl you can sing?" asked Rouge smirking at the orange hedgehog.

"Um maybe." She shrugged. "It's nothing really."

"But it is something. We have t-" started Rouge but was cut off.

"NO! Don't tell anyone." shouted Zakayla, startling the two.

"Why not?" said Amy.

"I don't want them to know. At least, not yet. Please?" she begged and the two looked at each other then back at her. They smirked at her.

"Fine, not yet." They said. Zakayla had chills and eyed at them. She noticed Amy's dress.

"You are wearing that?" she asked trying to get off the subject about her and luckily it worked. Amy looked at herself in the mirror once again. "I don't know."

"I think it looks fine." said Rouge complimenting the dress. Zakayla rolled her eyes and walked to Amy's closet. She picked something out and then walked over to her and hand her a dress.

"Try this." She smiled. Amy grabbed the dress and changed. She walked out and faced the mirror and gasped.

"Now that looks good on you." Rouge said. Amy smiled. It was like her red dress but it was tight and it showed of her curves perfectly and it was a darker shade of red. She also wore some red kicks at perfectly matched. Zakayla smiled.

"Sonic doesn't know what he is missing." She looked at the time. "We have ten minutes until the party start. Let's go." She was about to walk out until Amy spoke.

"You're going like that." Amy said looking at her clothes. Zakayla looked at her shirt and Capri's.

"Yeah, why not?" she questioned.

"Hon, here put on a dress and nice shoes." Rouge handed her the dress but she look at with disgust and dropped it on the floor.

"No way, I am not wearing a dress." She said. "Here, I'll wear this." Zakayla changed her shirt. It was silver with black music notes on it and her shoes matched with it.

"Happy now?"

"Um, That's great but you need to wear a dress." said Amy. Z looked at her.

"I put on the shirt and shoes, don't push it." She said and walked out of the room. Rouge and Amy giggled and followed her. On the way out Amy grabbed her box of things of Sonic. This party was going to be the one to remember.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow, look at that. Things changed real quick. What will happen next? Comment, Like and Review.**

 **I would like to thank Nebula the Hedgehog and Freedomfighters123 to be the first to review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: At the Party

**Hello Everyone. I saw the reviews for this story and here is what I have to say:**

 **1\. This is the** **ONLY** **story I will make Sally OOC.**

 **2\. I thought about the story and yes I need to work on my grammar more. Your right about that.**

 **3\. This is a** **SONAMY** **story. If you don't like what I'm putting in it, don't read it please.**

 **I had to learn that everyone will not like you or your stories that you put online. It's life. Now for Chapter #3.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy, Rouge, and Zakayla made it to the party at Cream's house around 7:00pm. The girls went in the house and the sound of music hits Amy like a strong wind. The DJ was rocking the turn tables, there were food and beverages on the tables, mobians talking to one another, and there were mobians dancing on the the dance floor.

"Wow this party is awesome!" shouted Zakayla excitedly. Rouge smiled.

"I see your enjoying yourself." she said and turned to Amy. "Come on, lets go find Cream." Before Amy could protest, Rouge grabbed her and pulled her deep within the crowd. They were pushing and shoving people, and they would give them a mean glare or a a look. Amy had an embarrassed look on her face as Rouge was dragging her through the crowd like a rag doll. Zakayla on the other hand was following them making sure that they wouldn't anger people as much as they were. As the crowd cleared a bit, Rouge saw a cream-colored rabbit.

"Cream!" she yelled over the music. Cream was talking to Tails with a beverage in her hand. She looked over to see her friends waving at her and she went over and hugged them excitedly. Tails walked over to be with the boys.

"I glad you could make it!" she smiled.

"Glad to come, Hun. This party is legit." said Rouge as she went over and handed Amy and Zakayla beverages from the tables.

"Thanks." Cream looked at Amy's dress. "You look cute, girl."

"Thanks Cream. Hey I want you to meet someone." she signaled Z over.

"Cream this is Zakayla. She is one of my friends." Amy announced. Cream waved and shook her hand. "It nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You were waiting to meet me?" asked Zakayla surprised.

Cream nodded. "Manic was just telling me about you."

"He was?"

"Yep." she replied popping the 'p' and giggled. Z was puzzled a bit. He was talking about her? Rouge decides to cut the meeting a little short.

"Hey, where are the boys?" she asked. They turned to Cream for an answer.

"There over there by the food. You know how boys are." she explained and pointed to the table where all the food lied. Tails was talking to Knuckles, Manic was stuffing his face, Sonia had her face in the mirror, and Sonic was kissing Sally. Amy takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. She was a free woman and was going to stay like that, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She quickly shook it off. She had done a lot of things for Sonic that she didn't get appreciated for it not one bit. Not only that, he lied to her on there date. She was going to stay strong, she had to stay strong. As she was deep in her thoughts, Rouge nudged her, startling her and almost spilling her drink.

"Rouge what was thank for?" Amy asked glaring at the white bat. But she only laughs.

"Well there he is. What are you waiting for? Go and show him that you are not the obsessed fan-girl he though you are?" Amy looks down for a minute and looks back up.

"I can't do it. Not alone." she explained hopping that she would get the point. Rouge huffed and walked over grabbing Zakayla and dragged her over to Amy. Zakayla was complaining.

"Wha- Hey!" she shouts.

Rouge rolled her eyes and glares at her. "Hush now walk over with Amy." Before Amy could start complaining, she gabs her and pushes them both over to were the boys were. Both protested in response but Rouge wasn't having any of it. Soon enough they stood in front of them. Tails was the first to notice them.

"Hey Amy!" said Tails getting attention of the others, even Sonic and Sally. Amy smiled.

"Hello everyone!" she said and gave Sonic a dirty glare. "Sonic..."

"Hey Amy you look hot." said Knuckles checking her out. Rouge nudged him playfully while Knuckles smirked a bit. Sonic couldn't help to feel a pain of jealously but shook it off quickly. He had to admit, Amy did look sexy in that dress, showing of her curves nicely but he had Sally for himself and his friends could see it. It's not that they don't like Sally, they just think that those two aren't right for one another. Zakayla rolled her eyes saw Manic eating and stuffing his face with food and she couldn't help but smile.

 _"He really is something...wait why am I thinking this way?"_ she thought. Sonia noticed this and nudged Manic. He gave her a dirty look. She pointed and he traced her finger and met with violet eyes. He choked to see that his crush was there and slipped. He quickly then regained himself and smiled nervously.

"Hey Z, what's up?" he asked leaning on the table trying to look cool. She gave him sly smile.

"Um, Manic you got some _things_ on your face." Zakayla said pointing to his face. He quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face. Sonia was laughing. See her brother embarrassed was priceless. Meanwhile Amy was having a little episode of her own. A lot of boys that walked past her was checking her out and winking at her with a smirk and watching it happen got Sonic blood boiling but he had to play it cool. Rouge went off to get some more drinks. Knuckles decided to have some fun.

"Hey Sonic bro, you jealous?" he asked smirking at the blue hedgehog. Sonic glared at him and clutched Sally to him.

"Nope, I've got Sally. Right Sally?" he said while looking at his girlfriend. She nodded in reply but her mind was off somewhere else...

"And besides, she is the only girl for me." he finished. This made Amy's heart shatter but she didn't show it though. She was going to be strong and to think she has and extra special surprise in store for him. She looked at him with no emotion.

"You two are so cute together." she said sarcastically. Sonic looked at her. She didn't show any signs of jealously towards him and Sally at all. But before Sonic could say anything the music cut off. There were murmurs and whispers going among the crowd. The gangs rushed over to the DJ stand to see what the problem was Cream looked like she was going to cry. Sally didn't moved.

"What happened Cream?" asked Tails worriedly. She looked at her friends with sad eyes.

"One of the cords broke in the speakers. Not only that, the DJ's disc is broken as well." she explained.

"Does that mean the party is over?" asked Sonia concerned. Cream sighed.

"If we could find a singer or something then no but until then, their is no party." said Cream sadly. The murmurs got louder. Sally huffed walked over and grabbed Sonic.

"Come on lets go. This party wasn't that good any way." she said and Sonic walked away with her. Having enough Amy yelled at them both.

"Seriously Sonic?! your just gonna leave us?" she shouted, getting everyone attention. Sonic stopped at turn towards Amy.

"I'm just taking Sally home. It's no big deal." he said shrugging. Amy rolled her eyes

"Yeah like it's no big deal to blow of your friends with a girl who wants you to herself either." she said sarcastically and getting some 'Ooo" and 'Ah" form the crowd. Sonic glare at her.

"Amy enough." he warned. "Plus you can't be talking, you want me all to yourself as well." Amy glared at him back.

"Uh oh." said Sonia and Manic.

"I hate you." She said with venom in her voice. "To think that I use to love you. But so far your nothing but a jerk." she finish and turned to Cream.

"I know who could sing for you." she said and pointed. "She can!" Zakayla was in her thoughts until a voice and million pairs of eyes looked at her cutting her off. She realized what Amy said and shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no no no no. I am not doing it."

' Please Z? Do it for me, of not for me than for Cream." she begged using her puppy dog eyes Cream looked at her with concern too.

"Fine." she said and got up and walked to the DJ stand she hooked up her phone to the stand and did some rewiring. She then grabbed the mic and look towards the crowd nervously.

"Um...Hi. This is a song I wrote based on a heartbreak that happened." She started the music and breathed. She sang:

 _("Take A Bow" by Rihanna)_

 _Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah_

 _A standing ovation_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You look so dumb right now_

 _Standing outside my house_

 _Trying to apologize_

 _You're so ugly when you cry_

 _Please, just cut it out_

The Crowd was swaying back and forth holding her phones and cheering. As for the gang they were shocked. Especially Manic.

 _Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

 _Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

 _But you put on quite a show_

 _Really had me going_

 _But now it's time to go_

 _Curtain's finally closing_

 _That was quite a show_

 _Very entertaining_

 _But it's over now (but it's over now)_

 _Go on and take a bow_

 ** _Verse 2_**

 _Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_

 _You better hurry up_

 _Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_

 _Talking' bout'_

 _Girl, I love you, you're the one_

 _This just looks like a re-run_

 _Please, what else is on (on)_

 _And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

 _Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

 _But you put on quite a show_

 _Really had me going_

 _But now it's time to go_

 _Curtain's finally closing_

 _That was quite a show_

 _Very entertaining_

 _But it's over now (but it's over now)_

 _Go on and take a bow_

She sang with all she had and she raised her voice. As for Amy she went of to get Sonic's 'surprise'.

 ** _Verse 3_**

 _Oh, and the award for_

 _The best lie goes to you (goes to you)_

 _For making me believe (that you)_

 _That you could be faithful to me_

 _Let's hear your speech, oh_

 _How about a round of applause_

 _A standing ovation_

Towards the end of the song, Amy brought her stuff of Sonic and placed it in front him. At first he was confused as to what she was doing, until he saw the box of matches she had in her hand. Amy took one out and threw it in the box and it caught on fire, in FRONT of him and since there was a fire people were screaming and running out of house. Sonic looked at Amy with shock written on his face. Tails quickly snatched some water from the table and put up out the fire. Despite want was going on, Zakayla kept singing.

 _But you put on quite a show_

 _Really had me going_

 _Now it's time to go_

 _Curtain's finally closing_

Amy looked at Sonic. She gave him a glare and strutted out of Creams house. Rouge trailed along behind her. Sonic staired down at the burnt collectables of himself. All of it was gone. He couldn't think straight. He didn't think Amy was serious about completely getting over. That was not the Amy Rose he once knew.

 _That was quite a show_

 _Very entertaining_

 _But it's over now (but it's over now)_

 _Go on and take a bow_

 _But it's over now_

She finished her song and looked up. Just in time she saw Amy walking out along with Rouge. Z hopped of the stage and went them, and sending Sonic a death glare on the way out. Cream sighed.

"I guess the party is over.' she said.

"We'll help you clean up. " said Tails. Everyone agreed and started to pick up. Manic walked up to his brother and gave him a sincere look.

"I don't know about you Bro. but I think you just lost a great gal." he said and went with the others leaving Sonic to think.

"I just lost Amy..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC.**

 **What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4: In the end

**Sorry it took so long. I am currently in the middle of writing another story but I am finishing this one. The last chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was next day after the party and Sonic was at his house laying in the bed around the evening. He and Sally broke up last night. The reason was that Sally was in love with someone else she currently met at Creams party and that they had a good run. He was upset and a little heart broken but was also happy for her so he when along with it. Sonic regretted not listening to his friends and more importantly for lying to Amy about there date. The more he thought about Amy the more depressed he became over the whole situation. Sonic sighs sadly. There was a knock at his door and Manic walks in.

"Hey bro, I was about to go out. Do you want to come?" he asked. Sonic shook his head no. Manic frowned at him knowing that Sonic had made some bad choices with Amy. He sighed and stood in front of him.

"Why don't you go apologize to Amy and tell her how you really feel?" said Manic looking down at his broken brother. Sonic looked up at him.

"Bro, you know I can't. She won't for give me for what I did and on top of that, she is completely over me." He explained. "She burned her collectables of me in front of everyone!"

Manic sighed. "Or she might. It wouldn't hurt to try one more time. Don't you miss her?"

Sonic sat and thought about what he said. He was missing Amy a lot. The way she took care of him, been there for him, and the way she would constantly bother him, ALL of it he missed. He could lie to himself for that and the way she looked so good in that dress last night made him spin in circles and the way she looked at him... OH, made his day brighter even if she wasn't trying. Amy Rose was his entire life since the day he saved her from Metal Sonic and she would continue to be his life even if she stopped loving her. Sonic stood up and had a determined face on standing proud.

"Me and Amy will make up!" he shouted proudly and pointed to the door. "To her house!" Before Manic could do anything, Sonic grabbed him and sped of with Manic trailing in the back ignoring his protest.

 **xxxx**

Meanwhile, Amy was at her house watching a movie along with Zakayla while eating popcorn and having refreshments. They were watching the movie Pixels.

"Woah...Look it's a giant Pac-Man! I'd hate to be them." said Amy drinking some soda.

"Poor souls." said Zakayla agreeing with her. Soon enough the door bell rang and reach through the ears of both hedgehogs. Amy sighed and stood up.

"I wonder who it is." said Amy. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Z protested.

"Seriously? I wanted to see that guy getting eaten by Pac-Man! It's one of the best parts of the movie!" she complained giving Amy a glare. Amy rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"Come with me to the door." she said and started to walk out of her room. Z stopped her mid way.

"Why do you want me to come? Isn't this your house?" she said with her arms crossed raising a brow at the pink hedgehog. Amy tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well, what if someone tried to kidnap me? At my own house this late at night?" she said even though the real reason was that she didn't want Zakayla to watch the movie without her. Z huffed.

"Fine." she huffed. The two went over to the door and Amy opened it. In the door way stood Sonic and Manic.

"Oh look Amy. Sonic came to kidnap you in your own home." Zakayla said in a sarcastic tone. Amy glared at her and then glare at Sonic. She tried to close the door but Sonic stuck his foot in the way.

"Amy, please..." Sonic begged but Amy wasn't having it. She wasn't taking his begging. Not again.

"Forget the begging Sonic. I've wasted years trying to get your attention. All those times I would ask, beg, or even chases you just to spend one day with me _**one**_ day but all you do is ignore me. I can't believe I fell for someone like you. You never loved me." Sonic ears flatten against his head. Manic and Zakayla jaw dropped opened.

"This got awkward real quick." said Zakayla. Sonic tighten his fist together. Using his super speed, he grabbed her and ran up her room and locked the door behind him. Before Amy could protest, Sonic pressed her against the wall and lock lips with her. Amy tried to push him off but he wouldn't budged. Soon enough she gave in and they deepened the kiss. Amy felt all her feeling for Sonic come back all at once. Sonic on the other hand was enjoying himself. After a few seconds they broke for air.

"Sonic you jerk..." said Amy blushing. "You can't do that."

"Amy, me and Sally broke up." Sonic said trying to get through to her. Amy crossed her arms at him.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Amy your my whole world. I didn't know what I was missing on until you changed you attitude towards me." he said. "I love you. Please give me another chance, I'll make it up to you."

Amy arms fell. Sonic wasn't lying after all. "How do you plan on making it up to me?"

"I'll make up for our date." Sonic said hoping to she yes.

"Fine." said Amy smiling but soon turned into a smirk. "But you have to beg for it."

Sonic got on his knees. "Would you please go on a date with me?" he begged using puppy dog eyes. Amy giggled and nodded.

"I guess your not as heartless as you thought you were." said a voice revealing to be Manic and Z.

"Told you that she would forgive you." said Manic smirking at his brother.

"How did you guys get in here?" asked Amy.

"Who cares? Can we watch the movie now?" Zakayla asked.

"Sure can we can." Amy turned to the brothers. "Wanna join?" They nodded and sat down.

So in the end Sonic got his Rose after all.

THE END.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And done/ Thanks for reading. Sorry for any misspelled words. My cousin was annoying me the whole time I was writing this. I tried writing this on my tablet to.**

 **ByE!**


End file.
